


Here We Are

by LokiNeedsHugs1031



Series: Barisi Ficlets [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Barisi - Freeform, Bisexual Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr., Bisexual Rafael Barba, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Rafael/Carisi, Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr. Has a Crush, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Endearments, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt, Hurt Rafael Barba, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nicknames, Pining Rafael Barba, Romantic Fluff, Sweet Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25235512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiNeedsHugs1031/pseuds/LokiNeedsHugs1031
Summary: Barba and Carisi angst. That is all. Babies that need comfort.
Relationships: Rafael Barba & Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr., Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: Barisi Ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845442
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55





	Here We Are

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing these two but I love them so much.

Sonny entered the apartment quietly even though he knew his work obsessed boyfriend was more than likely awake.

His eyes fell on Rafael lounging on the couch, suit jacket off, still in suspenders, navy blue tie with the white stars loose around his throat. He’d at least removed his shoes, the legal pad against one knee as he wrote away with loud pen scratches, his eyes focused and determined.

“Sweetheart, it’s almost midnight…”

“I could state the same sentiment,” he replied, hardly looking up.

“I had a lot of paperwork to catch up on…I texted you didn’t you get it?” Sonny said, shrugging off his coat and tossing it to the arm of the couch.

“Mierda…” he groaned, “I think my phone is on silent. I’m sorry cariño I didn’t hear the buzz…I didn’t even know it was this late.”

“You look tense, even if it is late,” Sony said, lifting Rafael’s legs up from the couch and over his lap as he took a seat, he had to laugh that his socks matched his tie, “Have you consumed anything but coffee?”

“Leftovers,” his boyfriend replied and he sounded as exhausted as he looked.

“That doesn’t mean a lot. Soup? I think that’s what’s in the fridge, Rafi?” Sonny smirked.

“Long day, I really didn’t care just eating to eat,” Rafael replied, finally looking up from his yellow legal pad, “I’m so tired….”

Finally Sonny heard the hurt in his voice, “Baby, what happened? Tell me.”

Barba sighed once more, stretching out his legs, “I hate child abuse cases…they never go my way and I just…” he clenched his jaw and tossed his notebook, “They never go my way no matter how hard I try. They never believe the kid even though he’s fucking covered in bruises. I’m way too familiar with that...Mami tried to protect me as much as she could but…brute strength wins out….”

Sonny frowned, scooping one foot into his hand, pushing his thumbs into his boyfriends arches, up and down, hard and soft until he watched his head fall back against the arm of the couch. “Sweetheart…do you need to talk?”

Rafael shifted, his eyes still closed, “No, don’t wanna talk about it…how was your day?” easing into the massage and pressing his cheek into the arm of the couch.

“Nothing to report,” Sonny replied, leaning forward and kissing Rafael’s toes, moving a hand up his calf, all the way up his thigh, “You need some unwindin’”

Barba made somewhat of a moaning sound to the attention to his feet and legs, “It’s late…”

“Not too late honey,” Sonny whispered against the cusp of Barba’s ear, “I’ll go run the bath and we’ll get you all loose and sleepy.”

“Carisi, you don’t…”

Sonny cut him off with a kiss, biting his bottom lip. “Last names, huh? Nope, not gonna work, you stay put and I’ll get you snug.”

Rafael blinked once, than twice, “You’re persistent tonight aren’t you….’

“Always,” Sonny replied, “Especially when you’re hurting and won’t tell me the whole story.”

Sonny went into the bathroom and filled the tub with Epsom salts, lavender and other oils. He ran his hand through the water a few times to mix it all in before returning to the living room where Barba, his Cuban boyfriend was once more dozing.

“Honey,” he leaned forward, kissing Raf’s forehead, “Let’s get you warm.”

He pulled Rafael up from the couch with both arms and led him into the tub, he sat him down on the closed toilet. He pulled away his beautiful tie as Rafael blinked tiredly, it wasn’t much more to pull his pants down, his boxers, ridding him of his dress shirt, “Damn honey, it’s this late and you’re still wearing all of this?”

“Still working,” Rafael murmured, “Didn’t think…”

“Okay, in the water now…”

Sonny eased him into the hot water, “Let’s get this hair washed…”

Rafael did as told and melted into the fingers against his scalp, “Feels good..”

“You are a helluva lot more tired than you’re saying…” Sonny said, “I’ll get you cleaned up and get you into bed.”

And he did just that. Soon enough he had Barba up and our of the tub and wrapped in a towel. He pulled sweatpants up his bronzed legs and an old sweatshirt over his torso, he pressed kisses to his hips as he did this.

“I’m fine…” Barba said again, scrubbing at his face.

“Bed.” Sonny ordered, leading Rafael to the bed, pushing him to the surface as he pulled back the blankets and sheets.

Barba fell and Sonny leaned down and kissed him carefully.

“I’m sorry…” Barba murmured, “I-I should…it was our date night I’m sorry…”

“Sweetheart…” Sonny began, “Don’t apologize…please.”

“I just wanna sleep.” Rafael whimpered, “I hate this…can we just sleep?”

“We can baby, we can sleep, we’ll worry about all of it tomorrow, alright?” Sonny pulled him close, relishing in the closeness. Barba shoved his face into the nook of his neck and shoulder, a horrible sob making itself known. “Shhhh, honey, it’s okay, it’s okay, if there was anything you could do I know you’d do it.”

“No,” Rafael sobbed, “I could do more…I hate this…”  
“Baby, sweetheart,” Sonny growled, “There’s nothing you could do. Listen to me please. Please. Liv knows you couldn’t do anymore than you did and I know that too.” He squeezed him tighter, kissing his cheek, his hair, his lips, “Listen to me.”

Finally Barba went silent, “ I love you”

“I love you too. Nothing can change that.” Sonny replied, holding Barba closer than close, peppering kisses over and over his face while he cried.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave reviews and suggestions for more fics.


End file.
